


Honey dripping from your lips

by galforce (boxofwonder)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Constance is a useless lesbian, Explicit Sapphic Content, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Small smooches can have big consequences, What's better than this? Gals being pals, canonverse, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/galforce
Summary: Fresh out of their last cup of coffee, Constance already mourns the loss of her favourite flavour. How fortunate, then, that Hapi knows exactly how to make the most of the lingering taste.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Honey dripping from your lips

**Author's Note:**

> It's Constance's birthday!! Have a good one, my beautiful noble lady. I love her so much, and I love Hapi so much, and them both together? Chef's kiss.
> 
> The amount of sighs of Hapi's my bff helped to edit out of this one is unholy, which is a hilarious challenge. Hapi is so fun to write, I swear

Hapi took the last sip of her beloved coffee, savouring the taste she'd lose all too soon. So unspeakably vile, and everything she loved and craved. Hell yeah. The only bad thing, really, was how rarely either of them got their hands on it.

Constance took it harder than her, really - still on about how if only her house were restored, she’d be able to get it for them always, bla bla, as if Hapi wouldn’t enjoy nettle soup foraged from the forest with her just as much. Sometimes Coco wasn’t the brightest fire spell in the mage’s arsenal, but that was alright. Kept things interesting and fun around here.

“Don’t make that face, Coco.”

“And what kind of face do you think I am making?” Constance asked, hand pressing against her chest. “I am allowed to mourn the taste I can no longer have, and shall not for so long! If only I had the poise you showed, to restrain myself as effectively and make it last …”

Hapi snorted. Poise like her? All the countless times Coco dug into her over eating habits in the dining hall came to mind, so this was sure a new one.

Hapi exhaled sharply through her nose, and Coco didn't even so much as twitch, not like the countless others who'd've run screaming by now. Coco had guts, and trust, and Hapi liked her enough to decide on the only sensible thing to do. At least in her book. “You want another taste? I don’t want you frowning when we hang out, you know.” Spending time with her made Hapi happy, so long as Coco wasn't digging into her for some kinda noble nuisance again. Only natural to want to return the favour and see her enjoy herself.

“Another taste? Is there a sip left?” Constance asked, surprised. “Why, then I insist that it will be yours to have, for I -”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hapi mumbled, fondness in her voice even as she rolled her eyes. She got up from the pillow she was sitting on and slid across the floor to sit next to Constance, who had gotten relatively used to this ‘novelty’ way of sitting and found it about as exciting as discovering the amazing bean water.

Nobles.

“C’mon,” Hapi said, offering her hands. “C’mere.”

“Hm?” Constance cocked her head and carefully placed her fan onto the table, which really there was no need to have in a cool underground room beyond looking mysterious and all, a fact that made Hapi grin every time. Constance should be grateful she was pretty enough to get away with being such an oddball. Like, why would _anyone_ have a fan but to stave off heat? Commoner or noble on the rise or whatever she was, Hapi adored Constance. All the more to indulge her a little.

“Don’t think too much. Gimme your hands and come here.”

To her credit, despite the confused furrow of her brow, Constance did shuffle closer and carefully placed her palms along Hapi’s. This close, Hapi could smell her perfume and feel just what all the lotions lining her table did to her skin, keeping it soft despite the little bumps and grooves magic left along her fingers.

“And now?” Constance asked, glimpsing at their mugs on the table. She sounded a little breathless.

“Now you get your taste,” Hapi said warmly, and leaned in. Constance stiffened at the first brush of lips, making an adorable little squeaking noise. She did not move until Hapi pulled back, brows raising. “You okay, Coco?”

“Wh-whatever is the meaning of this!” Constance stuttered, hand coming up to touch her lips. They were so soft and full, especially when brushed gently. “You - ! I - !”

“Ah! Well, I just thought …” Hapi licked her lips. “You know, I’m the perfect taste.”

Constance was so flushed her cheeks were scarlet, eyes wide and pupils blown. She looked adorable, curls bouncing as she shook her head. “Y-you could’ve warned me, then! I-it makes perfect sense, of course, alas - leaving me wholly unprepared means I could not live up to my true splendour! This simply cannot stand!”

Hapi wondered only then if perhaps, Constance had never kissed anyone before? “I wasn’t your first kiss, was I, Coco?”

Constance spluttered and denied it in a way that made Hapi realise that in fact, she had been, but it was too late to apologise now. Besides, all she could do was make it better, and actually give Coco a good taste. “Show me all that noble splendour, then, go ahead,” she said with a small smile, squeezing Constance’s hands.

“Well, I shall!” Constance insisted, and leaned in. So Hapi met those lips again, clumsy and uncertain and utterly lovely. She tried her best, and that was more than enough. However, Coco seemed very determined to hold her breath. For … a long time.

Hapi pulled back. “You can breathe, y’know? You’re like me tryin’ to hold in a sigh but kissing should be relaxing, not a matter of clinging to stay in total control.” She reached up, tugging on one of Constance’s curls. “Relax, Coco. It’s just me. At that rate you’ll never get to taste the coffee before it’s gone.”

“C-coffee?” Coco asked, blinking as if dazed. Had she forgotten already?

“Yeah,” Hapi insisted. “The flavour? Guess what tastes like coffee still? My mouth. So close your eyes and leave it to me, yeah? I’ll take good care of you.”

When Constance relaxed her hands, Hapi realised she was trembling slightly - but still her beautiful eyes fluttered shut in perfect trust that made Hapi’s heart stumble over itself. “That’s right,” she breathed, gently touching Constance’s chin and then brushing her fingertips up until they rested against her her soft, flushed cheek. Maybe all those tinctures really did something - Hapi hadn’t even known skin could _be_ this soft. She never wanted to stop touching her, and that was _before,_ with a soft noise, Constance tilted her head to lean her cheek into Hapi's palm. Her lashes fluttered, but her eyes stayed closed, and she sighed - how nice that must be! - her lips parting like an invitation.

How strange, to see Constance von Nuvelle so quiet. It was quite the power to behold.

Hapi tilted her head and kissed her, no longer shy but determined to show her how nice kissing could feel, to make her relax. Constance made another small noise, one at the back of her throat that sounded affected in the best way, and Hapi smiled against her mouth, kissing her until Coco's breathing was even. Experimentally, she licked at Coco's lips, who gasped in answer and went tense until Hapi stroked her cheek and went back to the familiar kisses.

Even though those soft lips were just begging to be parted and show Constance a _real_ good time, Hapi made sure to give her close-lipped kisses until she relaxed and became confident enough to tilt her head, making so many sweet little noises and getting more and more into it.

Hapi cupped both her cheeks, feeling Constance’s curls brush her hands. She didn't know how long they kept kissing, finding a rhythm in their slightly awkward position, inhibitions melting away with every brush of lips. Hapi was a little dizzy, the thought of coffee flavour so far at the edge of her dazed mind that she almost forgot - until Constance did gasp and thus parted her lips, and Hapi chased that sweet taste herself.

Their tongues slid together and Constance made a noise so guttural it went straight to Hapi's groin, made her draw closer without thought.

Constance was going wild, her hands clutching Hapi’s biceps - damn _right_ she should feel how ripped Hapi was - panting and keening little sounds that Hapi drank up greedily. She didn’t give a damn about coffee or whatever - her hands itched to wander, to touch Constance’s neck, her shoulders, her -

Oh, oh yeah. So _that_ sure was happening.

Maybe the coffee had been an excuse all along. Hapi probably should have second-guessed herself the moment she had thought of kissing the sweet crumbs from Constance’s lips, but maybe _she_ wasn’t the brightest fire in the mage’s arsenal, either. What a match, huh?

Instead of dwelling on it she tilted her head and kissed Constance deeper, fighting to hold back her smile when Constance moaned, deep and startled and utterly wonderful. Oh, yeah. This was _it._

And then, suddenly, Coco was gone and out of her arms, and Hapi opened her eyes to find Constance flushed and her gaze impossibly wild, shuffling backwards and then pushing herself to her feet. “I, I, should go! Urgent business! Noble business! Yes!”

Hapi stared at her in disbelief as Coco honestly made to move to the door.

“Coco,” she deadpanned. “This is _your_ room.”

“Well!” Constance exclaimed, her laugh sounding like _it_ should be the thing to call Demonic Beasts. “I guess it is your room now!” Her face scrunched up as Constance seemed to realise what strange things she was saying, and Hapi snorted.

“Are you embarrassed you liked getting kissed?” she asked, getting to her feet, too, to walk over. “‘Cause that’s totally fine. It got me all hot and bothered, too.”

“Hot and - _Hapi_!” Constance gasped in outrage. “You cannot go ahead and say such ludicrous things, it is wholly inappropriate - !”

Constance was bright red down to her collar. Hapi wanted to kiss her glistening lips again, but instead reached out to take Constance’s stiff hand in both of her own. She smiled, squeezing it. “Then - has your noble heart been caught despite all piety by my passionate kiss, and now your sensibilities rebel against your wishes, leaving my fair lady torn between duty and heart?”

Constance gasped softly, grasping her hand hard. “You are right exactly! It is improper to be doing such a thing without rigorous courting and the acceptance of both our families! Though I reckon …” A shadow passed over her face. “That would not be possible either way now …”

“Hey,” Hapi said softly, holding Constance’s hand tight. “Now you have me as your family, though. And I have no idea about that whole courting business, but if you explain it to me, I’ll totally be down.” She lifted one hand for a thumbs-up. “Consider this my approval! What do I have to do, hunt you a deer to show I can provide? Wrestle B for your honour or something?”

“No such barbaric thing!” Constance shook her head. “Please do not challenge Balthus or anyone for that matter, courting is more about -” She cut herself off, gaze finding Hapi’s and holding it. There was uncertainty there, looking at Hapi as if searching. “Courting would be a commitment meant to last a lifetime, are you aware of that? We would be wholly devoted to each other, and no other would be allowed to hold your heart. It would be all mine as we come to know each other, our promises holding fast through thick and thin! It is the most sacred choice to make, and should not be rushed simply because we were … overcome by passions!”

“Well, actually I just figured out I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time. Be ‘overcome by our passions’ with you, I mean,” Hapi said, only teasing a little. Constance made this sound like they’d get married immediately or something, but to Hapi, it meant the same thing in the end. She had not planned on a life without Constance for a long time now, did not want to imagine it. And the courting option meant more kisses. She saw no downsides. “But it means a lot to you, right? So if you want me to think it over and do it all proper, then I promise I will.”

Constance lifted their entangled hands to her heart. “You would do that for me?” she asked, face so open and sweet with how touched she was. As if it was special to respect her wishes!

It did mean a lot to Constance even though Hapi had never seen the need for all the tiptoeing around and ‘properness’. She preferred to speak her mind openly and kiss the ones she wanted to kiss, but Constance was more than worth the hassle.

“Coco. Of course I would. I will.” Hapi nodded in determination. “I’m going to court you, and I’ll be the best at it, just you wait and see!”

“Well, you’d better be!” Constance exclaimed haughtily. “A true Nuvelle would never consider being courted by anyone _but_ the very best! Alas, I have full faith in you, my dearest Hapi.”

“Okay, just for the record,” Hapi said, completely hypnotised by that cheeky little smile on Constance’s lips, and just how well-kissed her mouth still looked in general. “Courting means no leaning in right now and kissing you until you forget your own name, right?”

“I am afraid not,” Constance sighed, seeming a little embarrassed for showing her disappointed feelings on the matter so clearly. “Though I reckon … for lack of chaperone, and because I _am_ a bit of a wild lady … and since nobody is around to see, and I trust you to keep quiet about my insatiable appetites! - I think I could allow you to kiss my hand for a goodbye.”

How many words for such a simple, innocent thing. Nobles were so damn weird. But, well. Hapi had gone and fallen for one, so she guessed this was her life now. “It would be my honour, milady,” she said, just because going all noble-talk on her always seemed to get Constance flustered and riled up. “Your secret and every other you entrust to me shall be safe with me.”

“As shall be yours,” Constance said, her voice heavy with meaning and warmth. She offered her hand, and Hapi cradled it gently and kissed the back of it with great reverence. She _was_ going to be the damn best at this courting thing, as promised.

She’d have to do her homework. Who to ask for proper courting etiquette and all that mumbojumbo? B grew up in that world for sure, but somehow she doubted his standards would meet Constance’s. Eh, she’d ask around.

“Goodnight, then. Thank you again for the treat. And get ready to get _wooed,_ Coco!”

Coco giggled in delight. “The same goes for you, though! My splendour shall _blind_ you, and yet you will be unable not to look upon me forever and evermore!”

Hapi snorted, still regretful she could not kiss her again. But oh, how sweet the next kiss would be. After all, this was even sweeter and more addictive than the coffee could ever be. So she smiled, hand already on the doorknob, and meant every word when she said: “I’m really looking forward to it, Coco.”

**Author's Note:**

> But can you imagine Hapi going hunting and wrestling Balthus and doing all that to impress Constance? I'd pay to see it.
> 
> Times are scary y'all, but remember: wash your hands, be kind and look after each other, and we'll make it through. Love y'all and stay safe! I'll do my best to post more in hopes I can make even one person smile <3 
> 
> If you're 18+, come and find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galfforce) to yell about girls with me! If not, I will happily reply to all your comments here!


End file.
